


Desert Rose

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Cocky Natasha, F/M, Hot, Jealous Loki, Jealously, Natasha likes making Loki jealous, Possessive Loki, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Natasha makes Loki jealous with a new recruit, Barnes, just to make him reveal his true feelings towards her. The God of Mischief cannot be in denial for that long.





	Desert Rose

Natasha wears what looks to be the most revealing, tighest black cocktail dress that has her the attention of gawking men.

Loki narrows his eyes coolly at her from across the room, ignoring whatever Thor is babbling about. He stares at her for so long that his glass of champagne in his hand almost shatters. He scowls, very aware of the men drooling over her. A bitter emotion bubbles inside of him as he watches after the woman.

 

 

 

Her hips sway seductively as she goes to the bar side, ending up next to Barnes himself. 

He spares her a glance and smiles. She smirks when his gaze drops to her lips while she's very aware of Loki's glare that is boring holes on her back. 

"Barnes." She greets with her smoky voice. 

He bows his head at her in greeting, his long hair jerking along with his movements. 

"You look beautiful." He says with an intense gaze, that has her heart fluttering slightly.

She gives him a long stare as she turns her body around, her back now pressing against the bar table. She doesn't even bother to order her drink, staring up the handsome man beside her. She makes sure to arch her back just slightly, her bosom standing out forwardly. His eyes trail down her hourglass body appreciably. He bites his bottom lip and it's the most sexiest thing ever.

"You look fine yourself, Barnes."

"Thank you." He blushes, riding his hand through his long brown locks. "I wasn't sure of coming here, though. But I didn't want to waste such a great suit. Steve bought it for me without letting me know."

"Well it's good to see you here. I'm glad you came. I'll say you rock a suit, Barnes. I bet you'd still rock without it though." She winks.

 

 

 

Loki feels his anger turn into lava, his patience already run thin at this point.

"Loki. Loki, are you even listening?" Thor looks quite irritated, having to waste his breath over something his brother is not even listening to.

The dark prince gives his brother a warning dark look, his icy eyes burning with fury. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way. He shouldn't care for her. He shouldn't care who lays eyes on that woman.

"Excuse me." He says stiffly to his brother. He feels like he's about to explode into hot flames.  


"Do you want me to buy you a drink, Romanoff?" Barnes licks his plump lips. Almost tempting, almost. But this is only for show for her.

"I don't know. I'm still deciding if I want one, or if I want something  _completely different_." She makes her voice huskier, and his eyes drop to her gorgeous lips again.

"You just say the word." He rasps just as seductively. His eyes stay there, on her red painted lips. 

She smirks, as he moves closer towards her. His eyes trailing down her stunning body in that tight tempting dress again. 

 

"Natasha." A cold, familiar sultry voice snaps, interrupting her from Barnes. She drops her smirk and turns her eyes to Loki with a lifted brow.

"You're interrupting something, Loki." She says back coldly.

"Oh am I?" His voice turns into a soft growl, the anger in it evident. She almost smirks in satisfaction. "Is it so important that you won't give me a minute with you?" 

"What, you're important now?" She snaps back.

Natasha can just imagine him in flames, well, that's if he felt something for her. It is only a matter of time until he gives in eventually. 

Barnes awkwardly looks down.

"You're not worth my time." She shrugs, turning away, before he looms over her.

He leans over her ear to menacingly whisper, "Do you want me to cause a scene? Do you want me to snap his neck right this moment? Do you know how easy it'd be, to snap his neck like a twig?" His lips brush over her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "And have you watch his body collapse to the floor like a puppet with cut strings." He grabs her arm.

"Why do you even care?" She spins to him, fixing him with a scowl.

"Because you're a wench who needs to be put in her place."

She throws a punch across his jaw hard, her cheeks flushed in anger. 

"Don't you ever speak to me that way." She says icily, snatching her arm from his grasp before storming off. He grits his teeth hard, his jaw clenching. He balls his hands into fists and holds back from killing this mortal man with the tool arm who is glaring right back at him with an equal dark glare. 

Loki will not have a competition.

___________________________

 

"What are you doing?" He demands slamming her against the wall with angry eyes. 

He has followed her here, in the dark corner of the passageway, and he doesn't even know she led him here.

She smirks and gets her hands on his shoulders, travelling them to his chest. He hisses and she looks up at him through her eyelashes. "I like a man in a good suite."

"End this." He growls. "Enough with these  _games_  of yours, Natasha." 

"And if I don't?" She innocently fixes his tie, parting her lips slightly after glancing up at him. "Then what will you do, Loki?"

"I will turn you into a cup of coffee for Stark to drink." He says darkly.

She chuckles. "Is that a threat?" She quirks up a sharp brow.

"Do not test me, woman." He glowers down at her.

She bites her lip, his hands still on her shoulders. "And where's the fun in that?" She snakes one hand down his thigh while the other cups his cheek.

He gasps, the desire and heat growing no thanks to her. She is doing things to him. She has been doing things to him for a very, very long time. Before she even knew.

But Loki isn't going to give in.

He knows her games.

She climbs on her toes so that their lips are just inches. "Kiss me." She whispers. 

He hisses when she grabs his cock through his pants. He rips her hand from that region and grabs her other hand off of his cheek. Holding her wrists together with one hand and restraining them. "You have gone too far."

She raises an eyebrow. "Fine." She smirks. "I guess I have Barnes then." 

He scowls. "You have nothing to do with the sniper."

She smirks. "Oh trust me, Loki, him and I have a whole lot of unresolved...should I say sexual tension?" She deviously giggles. "If you didn't interrupt me back there, something would've happened. Something that I need right now. So, if you'll excuse me-" 

He slams her back hard against the wall. 

"You're not going anywhere." He growls. 

She scoffs. "What do you want exactly, Loki? You don't want to take me here when I'm offering myself to you but you don't want me near Barnes? Is this jealousy?" She dramatically gasps. 

He glares at her. "There is nothing to be jealous of. I care not what you do."

She smiles serenely. "Then let me go."

He flutters his eyes close and reluctantly lets go of her, stifly stepping back with his icy eyes still glued to her. 

"See? That wasn't so hard." She smirks.

He balls his hands into fists as he watches her leave to Barnes after winking at him.

He closes his eyes and tries to tame this newfound possessiveness in him.

The Widow truly has an intense effect on him. 

He has never felt this way about any other woman he's loved before. 


End file.
